Skyrm Featherfoot
Name: Skyrm Featherfoot Surname: Featherfoot Title/Nickname: Skyrm the Lightfooted, Skyrm the Incapable Race: High Elf Class: Mage In Character Job: Washed-up Mage Age: 121 Appearance: The stereotypical High Elf; Skyrm has long blonde hair with the same white, almost porcelain skin and shining arcane-filled blue eyes of his ancestors coupled with a healthy and youthful face – the racial hallmark. The only real notable difference on his face would be the neatly groomed goatee on his chin. He is rather short compared to most male Elves (standing at about 6’ 00”) but is just as slender as the rest of them (with a weight of at least 150 lbs – the last time he checked). He wears the typical robes of an average Mage, but avoids wearing high dress-makings, as his pocket doesn’t allow for such heavy spending (nor is he fond of it). Even though he carries himself in the same flamboyant manner that most Elves carry themselves, he is distinctively different due to his occasionally boastful step which he backs with the utmost hesitant attitude. It would not be a surprise for one to simply pass Skyrm by as he would appear as just another face in the crowd (to most). He doesn’t smell as bad as you’d think. Alignment: Lawful Neutral Affiliation: Dalaran, the Kirin Tor Psychology: A multitude of words can be used to describe the many faces of Skyrm - foolishly kindhearted and ambitious, flirtatious (to an extent), cowardly, hesitant, and understanding. Even though it can be said that those simple words describe him enough, the manner in which he uses these moods and feelings is uniquely his own and deserve their own description. As one would find out from a simple conversation with Skyrm, it can be noted that he has confidence which he simply avoids showing. Due to personal experiences he has learned that it is always best to keep one’s head below the clouds. These life lessons have also made him hesitant and cause him to rethink his decisions - at the same time they have lead to his tendency of drinking a little more than he can normally stomach. It would discourage one at first but through a single sitting, the brave and patient can learn a lot more about Skyrm than they would probably like (if one can survive his flirtatious advances). When he isn’t wasting time in Dalaran’s Underbelly or at any local bar, he wanders the streets or keeps his nose in a book (his natural ambition has lead him to many other hobbies which would be pointless to list). During the mornings when he feels that he has spent enough of his life in the dark, Skyrm does his best to make one completely forget the fact that he is, in essence, a washed-up drunk. He is hesitant to speak too much, feeling that words are sometimes very pointless (especially in the supercilious streets of Dalaran). He does his best to avoid confrontation, though most of the time he secretly longs for it. When he gets company he does all he can to keep it – such things can be seen when he purposely panhandles for a few spare coins. This does not, in any way, mean he is a nuisance or a bother to the people he meets, but rather a silent and caring figure who tries his best to return the favor others give him. His kindness has gotten the better of him more than once, which has in turn showed him that sometimes the best way to “get by” is to “not bother”. Even with such lessons drilled into his head during his youth, he still assists anyone he can (or should) if another person is in need. It’s because of this that the majority of the time he ends up getting the sharp end of the stick. Skyrm has learned sympathy through his experiences in life, which have been enough for him to justify the things he does on a daily basis. The monotony of life, however, gets even the best of us – even in the magical city of Dalaran. Birthplace: Quel’Thalas Actual residence: The Underbelly, Dalaran Background: Being born into nobility was, in truth, nothing special for the young Skyrm Featherfoot. Being the son of a High Elven frontier clan of Farstriders would have given one the assumption his fate lie with the bow and arrow. On the far contrary, Skyrm’s life took a completely different path – one that ended in him joining the ranks of Mages in the Kirin Tor. Skyrm’s childhood in Quel’Thalas was not one which he held in high regard. It is because of this that memories of it are rare to find, even when he tries to remember. Those which he manages to uncover were the ones with his kin, when he was sure he was enjoying his youthful life, and the brutal teachings his parents have always taught him and told him to hold dear (their style of parenting, in his eyes, was beyond sufficient). That warm, youthful ignorance was, of course, overshadowed very quickly as he was taken at a young age (by the will of his parents) to Dalaran - the mystical city-state South of his home. It was a change of pace, without a doubt, moving from a simple life of serving the King to living a life of study and magical training. It cannot be said for certain whether or not Skyrm would choose between remaining with his family above living in Dalaran – instead he is rather neutral between both. His acceptance into the mystical academies of Dalaran was indeed a blessing as much as it was a curse. It was the academy which, even though was seen through rose-colored glasses both within and without, taught Skyrm to take note of the obvious and trying realities of life, ones which he hoped he would never have to experience. Putting his faith behind ambition and drive to one day return home, he pressed on, doing his best to ignore the ever present reality that he would never return home. Skyrm became, in a sense, a part of Dalaran as much as Dalaran became a part of him. He survived the siege during the Second War, remaining behind and supplying soldiers of the Alliance with the most basic necessities even after their defeat. He never thought he would witness the true destruction of his surrogate home until the Third War in which Archimonde was summoned by the Burning Legion to destroy the sacred city. It was during that Third War that Skyrm’s home in Quel’Thalas too was ravaged and whatever hopes he had of maybe returning to his family was all but gone. The realization was somber, and he had no true reaction to it all. Even though the Legion succeeded, it did not break the resolve of the Kirin Tor mages – they returned, Skyrm, at the time, as one of them, and rebuilt the city and, eventually, transporting it to the faraway lands in Northrend. It was when the Kirin Tor and Dalaran was transported to Northrend that Skyrm’s own life began to deter. What Skyrm then realized was that the inevitability of war and the imperfections of man and beast alike were too bothersome for himself or even the Kirin Tor to bother with. Even though he made an obligation to stay and protect the city, he began to find himself become more and more a recluse. The original tendencies of a Mage – being soft spoken, avoiding crowds – traits which did not allow him to go up the ladder of the Kirin Tor, which itself was a truly snobbish order. Skyrm reduced himself, and in turn, retreated to the social safety of the Underbelly, serving as the stereotypical pariah of his people. Being in early adulthood, Skyrm has much to live for, however he awaits the arrival of his destiny… if the world still has something left for him. Category:Characters